A Magician in Gaea
by TheNotoriousNovelist
Summary: Based off of Escaflowne: A Girl in Gaea. AU: Zatanna was your average 16-year-old girl until she's sucked into the strange world of Gaea. With the prophecy of the Mistress of Magic hanging over her head, Lord Richard (the King of Gotham) is the one to protect her as they try to defeat the Light Dragon clan. Rated T for violence. You don't need to watch the movie to read this.
1. Prologue: Tales of a Feather

**I have writers block with Zatanna: Princess of the Wind and Order on Its Own: War so I've decided to write this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or Escaflowne. If I did... :)**

* * *

A Magician in Gaea

Prologue:

Tales of a Feather

White feathers floated down from the sky. Lord Dick was free-falling through the air at 100 miles an hour. He glared at the Light Dragon airship bellow him and braced for landing. He landed with a thud on the end of a catwalk going along the top of the airship.

"Who are you?"

Dick got to his feet and took hold of his sword's hilt. The Light Dragon soldier looked at the boy as his raven-black hair moved in the wind.

"Wait! You're-"

Dick drew his sword and struck the Light Dragon soldier down. His sword blade dripping the soldier's blood, he ran into the complex of the Light Dragon airship.

* * *

The Light Dragon soldiers came at Dick with swords in hand but no one was a match for him. Dick met swords with one soldier, cut off his hand and the soldier's sword went flying into a steam pipe that caused the entire bridge of the airship to fill up. Half a dozen Light Dragon soldiers came at him in the steam but all were killed. Mercy, the commander of the airship, was reaching for her sword when a dagger came flying out of the steam and killed her. The steam finally dissipated to reveal Dick, sweating from the fight, with his sword raised and ready. Lex Luthor, the captain of the airship, reached for his sword.

"So... you're the one they call 'the Dragon'," he said.

Dick raised his sword.

"I will kill all my enemies," he said before attacking Luthor and killing him.

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Magician

**This story won't be exactly like Escaflowne: A Girl in Gaea so be warned that I'll be throwing my own stuff in but will keep my favourite parts of the film.**

* * *

A Magician in Gaea

Chapter 1:

The Magician

_Zatanna held onto her father's hand as she rocked on her heals, waiting for the subway. The 6-year-old girl looked around and looked at her father's watch. The seconds ticked by and the hands slowly came to a stop. Zatanna looked around and everyone around her was stockstill. She looked into the crowd to see a boy looking back at her. He was dressed in strange clothes and had some beads stringed into his hair. Zatanna looked away from him and looked up at her father. His watch began ticking again and the train came into the station._

_"C'mon, Zatanna," said Giovanni, pulling her onto the train._

_Zatanna looked back for the boy but he was gone. She kept looking for him as her father lifted her from the ground and held her to prevent her from getting lost in the crowd._

Zatanna opened her eyes and looked around her surroundings. She was on the roof of her school's west wing. Under her head was her school blazer and her black pumps were off her feet and neatly put aside. Zatanna hated her school uniform. It consisted of a light blue blazer with the school insignia over her heart, white short-sleeved blouse, black school skirt up around her waist with her blouse tucked in, grey tights and black pumps. To keep her hair out of her face, she had a black headband but it didn't stop her hair floating around as the wind blew.

Megan Morse opened the door to the roof and saw her best friend laying down with her eyes closed. Megan took off her own pumps and tiptoed over to her.

"ZATANNA!" she suddenly yelled.

"GAA!" Zatanna shrieked "Megan!"

Megan laughed and got on her knees beside her best friend. Zatanna grumpily turned onto her side with her back to her.

"Zatanna... you missed two classes," Megan said "What's wrong?"

Zatanna sat up and rested her head against her knees with her arms around her legs.

"It's the talent show... I don't know what to sing and Bette keeps breathing down my neck to choose so she can have it on the programs," she said.

"Oh, Zatanna, it'll be okay. Just sing the song you know best," Megan said "Which one is that?"

Zatanna thought about it. She didn't really know. Maybe, Determinate or Let it Go or Take a Hint. She didn't know.

* * *

Zatanna sat next to Megan on the train home from school. Her head lolled against the back of her seat. For some reason, she was always tired. Her father said it was stress but Zatanna didn't have trouble going to sleep, she just always felt tired no matter how much she slept.

As they walked through New York to their apartment building, Zatanna began lagging behind so Megan prompted her to hurry up. The two girls laughed and began running along the path. When they ran through Central Park, Zatanna looked up and saw a large bird flying over. The bird fascinated her in ways she didn't get.

"C'mon, Zatanna, we need to do some research for history class," Megan reminded her "Race ya to the library!"

"Megan! Wait!" Zatanna exclaimed, running after her.

She looked to the sky but the strange bird was gone.

* * *

Megan was reading about the Roman gods when she noticed Zatanna was asleep with her head in a book. She nudged her and Zatanna woke-up with a sudden snore. She closed the book she was sleeping on and got up to go find a different one.

As Zatanna walked further into the library, she began to think about her song for the talent show. She put her earphones in and began listening to music to find a song from her iPod's playlist. She looked up and, for a split second, she saw the strange bird on top of the bookcases.

_"Come, Mistress of Magic, come,"_

Zatanna took out her earphones but didn't bother to turn off her iPod. She turned to see Megan reading her book. Megan looked at her and waved before going back to reading.

_"Come, Mistress of Magic, it is time to fulfill your destiny,"_

Zatanna began following the voice deeper into the labyrinth of bookcases. The voice became more prominent until it was out of her head and into the air. Zatanna looked around and saw a man standing ahead of her. He had a black cloak covering his entire being.

"Hello, Mistress of Magic," he reached his hand out "It is time for your destiny to be fulfilled,"

Zatanna stared at him and water began flooding around her ankles but she didn't notice it. The man disappeared into the shadows. All around her, the library walls melted away so she was surrounded by nothing but the universe. The ocean around her feet rose around her waist and the bookcases sunk into the water. Zatanna looked around at the sudden realization of what was happening. The water rose to her shoulders and her feet left the carpet as she floated. Zatanna turned her head upwards as the water rose even higher. She looked to see the Earth and Moon in the sky and the ocean rose above her head. Everything became blurred from the water and she felt herself be sucked away by currents...

* * *

The ocean began receding and Zatanna gasped for breath. The water completely disappeared and she fell into an uncomfortable position. She was in a dark cramp space with very little light coming through some gaps. She pulled herself up by two notches in the walls and positioned her feet on two more notches and looked around. Her iPod music was still playing so Victoria Justice and Liz Gillies singing Take a Hint bounced around the space she was in. Zatanna turned it off and shrieked slightly as the space she was in began to move. There was a sound of mechanics and she braced herself for whatever was happening. She only had one idea to save herself and it was to cry for help...

"Someone! Help me! Please! Help me!"

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome to Gaea

A Magician in Gaea

Chapter 2:

Welcome to Gaea

After sticking a sword in the steering wheel, the Light Dragon airship was stuck turning in the direction of the rebellion's hideout. Dick went running along the catwalk of the cargo bay and found what he was sent to recover. The Dragon Armour known as Nightwing. It was dark from its years of unuse and rusted.

"Nightwing!" Dick shouted "It's time for you to walk Gaea once again!"

* * *

**Rebel Camp:**

Kaldur'ahm looked through the telescope at the airship.

"Should we shoot it down, yet?" Wally West asked.

Kaldur thought about it.

"Yes,"

"What about Dick?" Artemis asked from where she sharpened her sword.

"He'll survive," answered their leader.

Wally looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"You know, Boss, you might be overestimating him," he said "But, if those are your orders,"

Wally pulled a cone that was attached to an intercom system down from the ceiling to give the order.

* * *

**Light Dragon airship:**

The airship shook as it was bombarded by the rebellion's torpedoes. The catwalk Dick was on broke apart and he just about managed to balance on one of the last remaining pieces still hanging from the ceiling.

"Nightwing!" Dick shouted at the Dragon Armour.

There was another explosion and he was forced to run. Dick jumped from the remaining catwalk and began running through the crashing airship for an escape.

* * *

Dick jumped through a window just as the airship made contact with some old ruins. He landed on his feet and immediately broke into a run as the airship exploded and the flames chased after him. He tripped and tucked up to role down the stone hill. The flames licked at his back but gravity kept him just out of the explosion's reach. Dick came to a stop when he collided with a dried up fountain and he uncurled with his hand on the back of his head. He turned around to look at the burning airship wreckage and he saw the silhouette of the Dragon Armour in the fire. He got to his feet and began walking towards the wreckage. The Dragon Armour got to its feet and Dick grabbed his sword hilt from behind his back.

"I-It's alive?" he stammered as he remained still.

The Dragon Armour walked out of the fire and walked towards him. It got on its knees and bowed to him.

* * *

Zatanna could feel the vibrations of whatever she was in as it moved. She fell forward with a thud as it leaned over and she was on her hands and knees on the front. The wall beneath her suddenly began to crack and she fell out. She could barely process the sight of a boy her age before she landed on him.

"Wh-Who are you?" Zatanna asked.

She realized she was on top of him with her hands on his shoulders and she stumbled back. She saw what he was wearing and became confused. He was dressed in black trousers, an animal pelt tied around his waist by a yellow strip of fabric, red t-shirt with black short-sleeves, one metallic strap going from his left shoulder diagonally down to a metallic strap around the bottom his waist and black gloves that were cut around his fingers and thumb to only cover his palm and back of his hand. The oddest thing was he had armour plaiting over his left shoulder only with a longer sleeve.

The boy seemed just as surprised to see her as she was to see him. His look of confusion disappeared and was replaced by a look of anger. He leaned back on his hands and flipped to his feet. He drew a sword out from behind him and held the tip near her.

"Who are you?" he asked.

His voice was hard but Zatanna knew, somehow, he was meant to be a gentle person.

"Are you a Light Dragon spy?" he asked, walking closer to her with his sword.

Zatanna shuffled back from him and bumped into the thing she was in.

"Why were you in the Nightwing?" he asked.

Zatanna looked up at the "Nightwing" and saw a large black robot suit thing with a blue bird emblem on the front. She looked back at him and saw the cuts and bruises that covered him.

"Are you okay? You look hurt," she asked.

"Dick! That's enough!"

They both turned to see an African-American young man with short blonde hair wearing a red sleeveless t-shirt, dark blue trousers with fins on the back of his shins and eel tattoos wrapping around his arms.

"Stay out of this, Kaldur'ahm!" the boy shouted back, taking his attention off Zatanna.

Kaldur'ahm took twin swords from his belt and jumped down from the wall and walked over to Dick.

"Do you really want to fight me?" he asked in a steady voice.

Dick held his sword to him and their blades clashed. Their was some cheering as the two fought and Zatanna looked to see more people on the top of the wall. They were all dressed oddly like Dick and Kaldur'ahm. One redhead wearing a brown battle suit with a yellow lab coat and red gloves turned and looked at her.

"Who's this? Hey, guys, who's she?" he asked, pointing down at Zatanna "I bet Dick took her from someone, he _is_ the King,"

The lot of them turned to look at her and began trading theories on who she was. Zatanna turned to look at Dick and Kaldur'ahm and the latter pushed the former to the ground. Dick wiped some blood from the corner of his mouth and was about to attack again when an arrow was shot into his knee. He growled in pain and Zatanna turned to see a blonde not much older than her wearing a brown bodysuit with orange sides and black belt. She had a small crossbow in one hand and her other hand was on her hip.

"That should calm him down," she said.

Before anything else could happen, someone came running.

"Lord Dick!"

Zatanna was extremely surprised at who was the one shouting. A catgirl! She had shoulder-length black hair, grey skin, grey cat ears on the top of her head, black streaks on her cheeks and upper arms and a black tail with grey stripes and a puff of white fur at the tip. She wore a red dress with black cup-sleeves and a black utility-belt. She stopped by the blonde one on her way to "Lord" Dick.

"Don't pick on Lord Dick!" the catgirl said and kicked the blonde in the shin.

The catgirl ran to Dick and fell to her knees beside him. She worriedly put her hand on his shoulder before angrily punching the stone ground.

"Why do you make Lord Dick do all the dangerous stuff?!" she demanded "I swear, one of these days I'll poison them all," and Dick pulled the arrow from his knee.

Zatanna was pretty much hyperventilating from the situation and she sweated from the setting Sun being directly in front of her.

"Excuse me?"

She looked up to see Kaldur'ahm standing in front of her with a hand outstretched to her which revealed his fingers were webbed.

"My name is Kaldur'ahm, this is Lord Richard Grayson, his sister Lena, our archer Artemis Crock and her boyfriend, Wally West, do you mind telling us your name?" he asked, sounding kind and gentle.

"Z-Zatanna... Zatanna Z-Zatara," she stammered.

"The prophecy has come true!"

Everyone turned to look at a red robot with a yellow arrow on its head and blue cape.

"What prophecy, Red?" Artemis asked him.

"The Mistress of Magic from the Mystic Moon has come in the form of this girl," Red said.

They all looked at Zatanna and she got to her feet. She leaned against the Dragon Armour and a purple glow radiated from her hand. The entire Dragon Armour began glowing and turned to light. The light shot up into the sky and everyone looked for it. A small purple light came floating from the sky and hovered by Zatanna. She opened her hands and it fell into her palms. It was an amethyst.

They looked at her in bewilderment and she fell to her knees with the amethyst in her hands. Zatanna looked at them all and collapsed.

* * *

** Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Prophecy

A Magician in Gaea

Chapter 3:

The Prophecy

Zatanna opened her eyes and sat up. She put her hand to her head due to having a splitting headache.

"Hey, you okay?"

She looked around and saw she was in a small room with only one window and there was a person with her. She seemed to be about a year older than Zatanna. She was African-American with short dark hair and dark eyes. She wore a jumpsuit that was unzipped at the front to show a navy blue t-shirt underneath. Around her waist was a red belt of some kind.

"Who are you?" Zatanna asked.

"I'm Raquel Ervin," she said "You can call me Rocket, everyone else does,"

Zatanna looked at her with a blank expression so Raquel grabbed her wrist.

"Come with me," she said.

Zatanna struggled against her but Raquel pushed her head out the window. Zatanna looked around the countryside and saw the ocean. She looked down and saw she was in an airship! She gasped in some fresh air and Raquel pulled her back inside.

"Feel better?" Raquel asked.

Zatanna sat down on the bed with her mind overwhelmed.

"This is just a dream," she said "Any moment now I'm going to wake-up and be in bed back home and Dad will be burning pancakes like always,"

Raquel suddenly pinched her cheek and squeezed. Zatanna cried out and rubbed her cheek.

"Well, I guess this isn't a dream then and your father won't be burning pancakes," Raquel said "C'mon, you need to get up to date with what's happening,"

She took Zatanna's wrist again and pulled her out of the room.

* * *

Zatanna looked around at the airship as Raquel led her through. Everyone they passed looked at her. Raquel let go of her in the bridge. Artemis, Wally and Kaldur turned to look at them.

"Kal-Kal!" Raquel squealed, throwing her arms around Kaldur's neck.

Zatanna looked around the room and Kaldur put his arm around Raquel's waist. The room was made of wood with metal consoles by a large window. Zatanna looked out the window and saw Dick sitting by the edge of the airship.

"Wh-What's going on?" she asked "What did that robot mean I'm from a prophecy?"

"Red's a Future Seer Bot. He can see your destiny," said Artemis "He was talking about the prophecy of the Mistress of Magic,"

"The what?" Zatanna asked.

"It's been said since the days of Old Gaea that when the Dragon Armour is found, the Mistress of Magic will come from the Mystic Moon," said Kaldur "You'll need to talk to Dick about the rest, it includes him,"

Zatanna looked out the window at him and nervously followed Raquel's pointing finger out the door.

* * *

Zatanna walked outside of the airship and to the edge of the balcony. The airship was a structure in the shape of a boat with two large balloons attached on each side with balconies on each side. The curved pointed front of the ship was where Dick was. Zatanna climbed up and put her arms out for balance. She steadily began walking over to him when the airship hit turbulence. She stumbled back and fell over the edge. Before Zatanna could even realize what had happened and grab the edge, Dick had grabbed her wrist. She felt completely safe with Dick holding onto her and she looked up at him. Dick was looking away with the wind blowing his hair in his eyes. He pulled her up and they shuffled away from the edge.

"Are you okay?" Dick asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm good," Zatanna stammered.

"You shouldn't be out here, only I can withstand the winds," he said, letting go of her wrist "Why are you out here?"

"K-Kaldur said I needed to ask you about the Mistress of Magic prophecy because you're in it," she said, laying on the front of the airship like she was armycrawling.

Dick sighed and stood up. He walked about as if they weren't hundreds of feet in the air.

"It is said that when the Mistress of Magic comes from the Mystic Moon she will bond with a member of the Dragon clan," he said, looking upwards "I am one of the last descendants of the Dragon clan,"

Dick rolled his sleeve up to show black scale-like markings on his upper arm. It was a diamond shape with a dot in the middle and a smaller diamond at its tip. Zatanna knew it must have had some kind of meaning to him.

"What's the Mystic Moon?" she asked.

Dick rolled his sleeve back down and sat next to her. He looked around and pointed at the Earth and Moon in the daytime.

"The Mystic Moon is the Earth?!" Zatanna exclaimed "Then where's this? I heard Kaldur say 'Old Gaea' before,"

Dick nodded and looked at her.

"This is Gaea, Old Gaea was destroyed 1000 years ago," he said.

Zatanna looked down at the amethyst she only just realized she was still holding. The purple gem glowed in her hand. Dick suddenly took it from her, turned away and did something. He turned back to her with the amethyst intricately tied into a necklace with leather.

"Here," he said, putting it back into her palm "It'll be easier to keep track of this way,"

Zatanna took out her headband, put the necklace over her head, flicked her hair out and slid her headband back in place. She looked up at Dick as the wind ruffled his raven-black hair. The sound of screaming filled her ears as she looked at him intensely and the smell of fire burned her nose. Zatanna gulped.

"Are you okay?" Dick asked, looking at her.

She looked into his eyes and saw how they sparkled like sapphires. She shook her head and blushed slightly from staring.

"I'm fine, l just don't know how to get back onto the balcony," Zatanna said "I'm kinda scared to move,"

Dick got to his feet and held his hand out to her. Zatanna took it and he pulled her to her feet. They walked over to the balcony and hopped down. She took hold of the pendant he had just made her and they walked back inside.


	5. Chapter 4: Battle

A Magician in Gaea

Chapter 4:

Battle

Zatanna walked around the airship in search of the dining room. She kept getting more and more lost until she looked around a corner to see stables! Lena was brushing a horse in there. Zatanna walked over to her and nervously rubbed her arm.

"Uh, Lena, could you tell me how to get to the dining room? I'm completely lost," she asked, awkwardly laughing.

Lena turned around to look at her but looked almost hurt when she saw the necklace around her neck.

"Where'd you get that?" she asked, pointing at the amethyst.

"Oh! It's the jewel that appeared when that Dragon Armour disappeared. Your brother tied it into a necklace so I wouldn't lose it," Zatanna said, holding the gem between her fingers.

Lena reached into her dress and pulled out a vile of pink liquid tied into a necklace the same way as Zatanna's. Obviously Dick had done hers too. She turned around and got back to brushing the horse.

"The dining room is up the ladder and two doors down," Lena said.

"Thanks," Zatanna said "If you don't mind me asking, how are you and Dick related? You're a cat-person and he's human,"

"Lord Dick isn't human," the catgirl murmured.

"What?"

"Nothing! Me and Lord Dick aren't biologically related," Lena spoke up "11 years ago, when I was 2 and Lord Dick was 5, our home country, Gotham, was destroyed. We were the only known survivors. Lord Dick took me with him when he left the ruins of our nation. He normally left me in a foster home or orphanage but we'd escape together when we were done with the area,"

Zatanna was shocked to hear this at the least. How did Dick survive being alone at age 5 _and_ raising a 2-year-old girl?

"Why do you call him Lord?" she asked.

"Because," said Lena "back home in Gotham... his full title is Lord Richard John Grayson, the Last Dragon King of Gotham... that's why the others sometimes refer to him as 'the King' and say 'he is the King',"

Zatanna looked at her with bewilderment. She looked at her necklace before looking back at Lena.

"Do you... want to... come to the dining room with me?" she asked.

Lena got out of the stable and looked at her.

"No," Lena said "We'll be landing soon enough..."

"Okay," Zatanna said.

There was a thud and they realized they had landed early. Lena put the horse brush on a shelf. She didn't know why she didn't like Zatanna. Maybe because she was nothing like the stories Dick told her growing up. Zatanna started walking towards the door to leave when there was a rumbling.

People began yelling and the sounds of fighting reached them. Lena ran forward and peeked out the door. A look of worry crossed her face and she gestured to Zatanna to come over.

"If you really are the Mistress of Magic, please use your powers to save us all," Lena said.

Zatanna looked out the door to see the shadows of people fighting on the wall made by fire. Lena walked out and Zatanna followed her. They began climbing up the ladder to the next floor when someone grabbed both Lena's tail and Zatanna's skirt. They were pulled off the ladder and the person grabbed their throats. The person pushed them against the wall and Zatanna instantly passed out but Lena was more used to it so lasted about 12 seconds longer.

* * *

Dick easily took down the Light Dragon soldiers as they attacked. He ran out onto the balcony and headed for Kaldur.

"Where's Zatanna and Lena?" Dick asked, fighting back-to-back with him.

"I don't know," Kaldur responded "It's your responsibility to protect Zatanna, she is the Mistress of Magic and the Dragon Armour will return for your blood,"

Dick jumped down from the balcony and landed on the ground to attack the waves of soldiers. It was strange though... why did they attack? There was no reason and if he knew the leader of the Light Dragon clan (which he did) then there had to be a tactical objective... unless...

Dick ran in search of Zatanna. He swung round to the back and saw Lena collapsed on the ground.

"Lena! Lena, wake-up!" he said, shaking her.

Lena's eyes slowly opened and suddenly shrieked.

"Zatanna! They took her!" she exclaimed.

Dick heard the sound of horse hooves and saw Zatanna laying, tied up, over a saddle with someone on a horse riding away. She looked up at him with fear in her eyes as she was kidnapped. Dick ran into the airship to get a horse and went after them.

* * *

Zatanna looked up at her kidnapper. He was some kind of wolf-man with a snout and fangs pointing up from his jaw.

"Who are you?" Zatanna asked.

"Silence and I won't kill you," he growled.

Zatanna looked behind them and saw Dick riding towards them on the horse Lena had been brushing. Dick came up beside them and reached out to Zatanna. She took his hand and he pulled her off from over the other horse and into his arms. The horses had run onto some dried up lava and the two riders jumped off.

Dick took his sword and cut Zatanna's ropes from around her wrists and ankles. He pushed her behind him and held his sword in defence to the kidnapper. The wolf-man turned to look at them but was surprised.

"L-Lord Ri-Richard? It's been so long..." he said.

Dick lowered his sword and was surprised to see him too.

"Mr. Haly? Jack? What are you... You are a peaceful people! Why are you doing the Light Dragon clan's bidding?" he asked.

"The Light Dragon clan destroyed my village, they captured my people, I swore my allegiance to save them," Mr. Haly said "Please, my Lord, give me the girl,"

Before anything could happen, a spear was thrown through him and he collapsed. Zatanna shrieked. She had never seen anyone _die _before! Dick pushed her around to keep her behind him as he turned to see who had just killed his friend. Their was a sickly laugh and a man in a black battle suit and red sleeveless jacket jumped down to them. He took out his sword and pointed it at them.

"Zatanna," Dick growled "Stay. Be-hind. Me,"

His tone terrified her so Zatanna did as she was told. The other guy dragged the tip of his sword through the dried lava as he walked towards them.

"So... you're the new Dragon in town?!" he said "Allow me to introduce myself... I... am Klarion,"

"The _mongrel _Dragon who was raised by wild _dogs?" _Dick taunted.

A strange green energy drew from the air and converged by Klarion's forehead. Dick hurriedly put his armoured arm up. The green energy shot out at them but it seemed to flow around them against an invisible force that seemed to be coming from Dick! The same green energy converged by Dick's forehead and his pupils shrunk down. He ran forehead at remarkable speed and met Klarion's sword with his own. The force caused rocks of the dried lava to fly up and heat up to melt once more.

Zatanna stumbled back and looked at Klarion and Dick as they fought. Their psychic blasts ruptured the ground around them and she fell to her hands and knees. Dick released a psychic blast so powerful it shattered Klarion's sword and the shards flew in all directions, some going into him. The ground collapsed and Zatanna fell, screaming. Dick ran to her and jumped into the hole after her.

Zatanna looked up at the figure of Dick falling after her. Two... things... suddenly spread from his back and a white glow appeared in the dark cavern. Dick reached her and put his arms around Zatanna bridal style. She looked at him in amazement as they steadily descended. Controlling their fall and having grown from Dick's back was two large white... wings!

* * *

**Please review!  
**


	6. Chapter 5: Taking Flight

A Magician in Gaea

Chapter 5:

Taking Flight

"Are you alright?" Dick asked.

Zatanna's cheeks turned red as she looked at his white wings. She nodded her head with her jaw dropped.

"Wh-What a-are you?" she stammered in amazement.

"A descendant of the Dragon clan, a Draconian, and, as such, I will do your bidding, Mistress of Magic," Dick said.

They landed and the light died down. Zatanna got out of his arms and rain began to fall. The feathers of Dick's wings began flying away in the wind to leave no wings behind. He collapsed forward and Zatanna caught him, gently laying him down.

"Dick?" she said.

There were rips and blood in his clothing. Zatanna, with shaky hands, pulled the side of Dick's t-shirt up to see his side and gasped with tears in her eyes. Klarion's sword shards had cut into him and was causing him to bleed out.

"Oh, Dick!" Zatanna exclaimed.

She took off her school blazer and tied it around his torso as a makeshift bandage.

"Don't bother,"

She looked around and saw a man with scars across his face. She recognized him. He was with Klarion!

"How could you say such a thing?!" Zatanna shouted at him.

"Don't save him..." said the man "Lord Richard has been fighting this war for 11 years and he doesn't want to fight anymore,"

Zatanna looked at him before looking down at Dick. Was it true? Would it be better if... no! Dick was destined to live! She knew it! Zatanna managed to lift Dick onto her back and slowly began walking away from Klarion's comrade. Dick was lighter than expected, probably because his wings could only carry him if he had the bones of a bird i.e hollow bones.

"To think, a few days ago, my biggest problem was what to sing for the talent show and now I'm in the middle of a war," Zatanna said

The wind picked up and the rain fell in buckets so they were instantly soaked through. But, Zatanna wouldn't give up! She'd save Dick and then he'd save Gaea from the Light Dragon empire!

"Z-Zatanna?" Dick managed to grumble out from his unconsciousness "Th-thank you... for c-coming to... Gaea... des-despite the-the other ha-half of the... pro-proph-ecy,"

Zatanna's mind began going a mile a minute. What other half of the prophecy?

* * *

Zatanna came trudging into a village in the middle of the night and hoped the residence was friendly. She didn't know whose door to knock on for help but didn't get to think about it long. She collapsed to the muddy ground and Dick fell beside her. Zatanna weakly managed to take his hand and thought about their friendship...

_The way he smiled for the first time at her when he saved her from falling..._

_How he helped her get off the front of the airship..._

_Even when he held his sword to her!_

Zatanna closed her eyes with tears running down her face to the ground. She smiled and rolled onto her back to look up at the stormy night sky. She had only been in Gaea for a few days when the Light Dragon empire attacked... yet she was prepared to die for it.

Some townspeople came out to get some things out of the storm and were shocked to see two collapsed teenagers. They hurriedly woke-up the town healer and brought the two strangers inside.

* * *

Zatanna opened her eyes and sat up in bed. Wait, bed? She pulled the covers off to see she was wearing a white nightgown. She looked around the room. The bed she was in was in a slot in the wall so the outter edge lined up with the wall and it had sliding doors on the opposite wall. Zatanna got out of bed to see her school uniform hung up on a clothesline.

"You're awake!"

The door was open and a women with red hair like Wally's was there. She had two toddlers clinging to her legs (one boy and one girl). The woman pried the children off her legs and walked over to Zatanna.

"I'm Iris," she said, extending her hand "Iris West-Allen,"

"West? Are you related to Wally West?" Zatanna asked.

"You know my nephew so you must be from the rebellion," said Iris "You should sit. You pulled a muscle carrying your friend into town,"

Zatanna sat on the edge of the bed and saw a bandage around her right leg. She sighed as the stress of the previous night took its toll on her body. Iris put some cloves in a bowl of steaming water.

"Here, breathe this in," she said, passing the bowl to her.

Zatanna held the bowl under her nose and sniffed. She instantly began coughing and her eyes watered. Iris took the bowl from her and put it on a shelf by the bottom of the bed. Zatanna took some deep breaths and her muscles relaxed.

"What... happened?" she sighed as she relaxed.

"You collapsed carrying your friend into town," explained Iris.

"Wait! Where's Dick?!" Zatanna exclaimed, jumping up.

"Relax, change into some clothes and I'll take you to him," said Iris, passing her a bundle of clothing.

Iris left to give her some privacy. Zatanna got dressed into the light brown dress with elbow-length sleeves and the dark brown waistcoat. She saw her pendant on a shelf and she grabbed it.

* * *

Iris led Zatanna through the small town with the boy and girl with her. The boy and girl turned out to be Don and Dawn Allen, her twin children. Their father, Barry, was off helping the rebellion against the Light Dragon clan. As they walked onto a house's patio, the sound of Dick's screams came from within the house. Zatanna, scared for his life, threw the door open and stepped inside.

Dick was unconscious and laying on a mat on the floor. He was shirtless and wrapped in bandages. He was flailing about and men sitting around the room were trying to keep him down. A blonde woman was trying to clean Dick's wounds but he was obviously in pain.

"Dinah? What's happening?" Iris asked.

"I'm not sure, Iris! I don't know how to treat a Draconian like this!" Dinah exclaimed as she tried to keep Dick down.

Zatanna got on her knees by Dick's head and gently rubbed his forehead with her thumb. He calmed but still snivelled from the constant pain and gritted his teeth. Zatanna closed her eyes as she calmed him and the feeling of destruction surrounded her, her pendant glowing...

_She was in the middle of a burning room. Their was a dead woman with long black hair, a dead girl about 14-years-old, two dead identical girls about 12-years-old and another dead set of identical twin girls about 10-years-old. Hidden in the corner was a living 5-year-old boy with raven-black hair and terrified sapphire blue eyes. She recognized him as a young Dick Grayson..._

"Zatanna?" Iris said, getting her attention.

Zatanna looked up at her and back at Dick. He seemed completely calm now since Dinah was done cleaning his wounds.

* * *

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 6: Practice

A Magician in Gaea

Chapter 6:

Practice

Dick sat on a tree stump with a red t-shirt on over his bandages. Zatanna sat beside him after asking about the destruction of his country. The birdsong filled the silence in the meadow.

"The one who destroyed my country was my brother, John, named after our father," Dick began "11 years ago, when I was 5, our father, King John, passed away. In Gotham, when the King passes away, the court Oracle chooses which child of the King will succeed him... I was the youngest of seven heirs. My brother, my sister Jessica, my older twin sisters Rochelle and Katherina, my other older twin sisters Felicity and Cynthia and then me. We stood before the Oracle and she said the next leader of Gotham would be a King so my sisters stepped back and my brother and I stepped forward," Dick put his head in his hand as he remembered "All signs showed the throne was in my future and not John's. He was so angry he used his psychic power to kill the Oracle, our mother and our sisters. He burned the castle to the ground and swore he'd have revenge... A few months later, John returned to Gotham with an army and destroyed it. Only Lena and I survived,"

Zatanna looked at him with sympathy. Dick's own brother destroyed his country.

"I'm so... sorry," she said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"He changed his name to Knight of the Black Dragon clan..." Dick continued "As the Last Dragon King of Gotham, I must take revenge on behalf of my people and kill my brother,"

He got up and walked a few paces away. Zatanna got to her feet, walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"You're not alone," she said with a blush "Since it's likely I am this 'Mistress of Magic' then I'll help you... you're... you're not alone,"

Dick looked at her and a slight blush appeared on his face. Zatanna was looking at the ground with her hair in her eyes and a deep red blush on her cheeks. She slowly looked up at him and they stepped around to be directly in front of each other. Zatanna's hand was still on his shoulder and her other hand was clenched into a fist over her heart. They looked into each other's eyes and the wind picked up. Her hair blew into his face and they broke their gaze to step away. Zatanna tucked her hair back and turned from him.

"You know... you're known as the Mistress of Magic meaning your powers might be magical," said Dick "Maybe you should try some incantations and it would help if you knew how to fight,"

Zatanna turned around to face him and repositioned her headband to keep her hair back.

* * *

Zatanna sat across from Dick with a book of magic Iris had lent them on the floor between them. Iris said no one could read it because it was written in the language of the Mystic Moon. The language of the Mystic Moon turned out to be English though.

"There's rhyming spells, backwards spells, charms and incantations," said Zatanna "Let's try rhyming spells, sounds simpler,"

"A'right," said Dick "Try something simple like... I dunno..."

"Says here making light is easy," said Zatanna, pulling the book onto her lap to get a better look at it "This room's not bright so... make a small ball of light,"

Nothing happened and she sighed in disappointment.

"Try a different type of magic," said Dick.

Zatanna nervously began fiddling with her pendant and tried to figure out how to talk backwards.

"Ekam... a... uh..." she stammered but her pendant began to glow in her hand "Ekam a llams llab fo thgil,"

A ball of light appeared hovering between them. They laughed and Dick poked it. It bounced away from his finger and kept floating between them. Zatanna smiled. She had finally connected with her powers.

* * *

Despite being injured, Dick could still show her how to fight. Zatanna was amazed by his movements. They may have been used to kill but they were... in a way... graceful. She had no intention to kill anyone but being able to stop them from killing her would be good so she paid attention. Zatanna knew she could never get to Dick's level but she was willing to try.

"C'mon," Dick said, laughing "Give it a try," and he pulled her to her feet.

Zatanna stood appose to him. They bowed to each other like Dick had showed her. She tried to mirror his movements as best she could. She couldn't kick out as high or far as him and she didn't have the balance he had. For her first try, she still did surprisingly well. Zatanna took a fighting stance and Dick corrected her positioning. He put his arms around her from behind and moved her fists closer to her center.

"If your hands are too far apart you'll be a bigger target and you expose your middle," he told her, stepping back "Your footing's off and a strong stance will stop you from falling, step back a bit,"

Zatanna was already blushing but she screwed her face up in embarrassment when she backed into Dick.

"I-Is this better?" she asked.

Dick cleared his throat and walked around to her front. She looked up at him for a second but looked back down.

"Yeah, you got it," he said "Alright, try to hit me,"

"What?!" Zatanna exclaimed.

"Relax, its called sparring," Dick said "Just try,"

Zatanna nodded and took in a breath. She punched forward and Dick merely hit her arm away. She continued to try and hit him but he kept knocking her attacks away. Zatanna tried a kick but Dick caught her ankle and turned it so she spun off balance. She landed on her hands and knees and turned to see Dick had disappeared.

"Dick? Where are you?" Zatanna asked.

"Zatanna!" she looked up to see Dick in the treetops "Don't stop until you land a punch," called Dick from above and he jumped to another branch.

Zatanna sighed and ran to her feet. She began climbing a tree to try and get up high too. Before she could, though, something hit her back and she fell to the ground. She looked up and saw Dick sitting on a branch while leaning against the trunk. Zatanna stood up and began to concentrate on her pendant.

"Etativel!" she said and floated into the air.

She had trouble directing herself but managed to float up to the branch Dick was on only to find him gone. Zatanna balance on the branch and looked around. There was a cackle and she turned to see Dick standing on another branch. She pushed off from the branch and headed in his direction. Dick seemed to be having fun judging by that smirk on his face.

Zatanna's spell began to wear off since she had only just started learning magic and she began to drop from the air. Dick's smirk dropped and he jumped after her. He couldn't reveal his wings incase a villager saw them so he just had to use his durability. He grabbed Zatanna's hands and turned in the air so he was on bottom and she was on top. They landed with a thud on the ground...


	8. Chapter 7: The Grayson Siblings

A Magician in Gaea

Chapter 7:

The Grayson Siblings

Zatanna opened her eyes and pushed herself off the ground only to see Dick beneath her. She got off from on top of him and pulled him out of the shallow crater they had made on impact. He wasn't injured but the uncontrolled fall had forced the air out of his lungs so he was completely out of it. Zatanna had him on her knees and she began thinking of what to do. She pulled her pendant from over her head and put the stone over Dick's heart in hope it would increase her power.

"Laeh kciD nosyarG," she said.

The amethyst glowed and Dick opened his eyes. He sat up and put his hand to his forehead.

"Are you okay?" Zatanna asked, putting her necklace back on.

"Yeah... I am..." Dick said but he seemed bewildered.

He got up and lifted his shirt off which caused Zatanna to blush. He pulled off his bandages to reveal absolutely no spars. Over the past 11 years, Dick had gotten many scars from battle but they were all gone and the slight discomfort he got from agitating an old injury had vanished. He pulled his shirt back on and smiled at Zatanna. She smiled back at him. Dick took her hand, pulled her to her feet and hugged her. Zatanna blushed but smiled and hugged him back.

* * *

Thanks to Iris, Dick and Zatanna knew the Light Dragon army was converging in the capital of Gaea: Atlantis. Apparently, that was where Kaldur was from and he started the rebellion to get them out of his home. Zatanna was sitting behind Dick on a horse Iris had given them. In the backpack on Zatanna's back was the big old spell book Iris said she could keep.

"Hey... Dick..." she murmured.

"Yeah?" Dick asked.

"Wh-While I car-carried you to safety... you..." Zatanna cowered and leaned her head against the back of his neck "You said there was another half of the prophecy and you thanked me for coming to Gaea despite it,"

Dick was silent and she began thinking she said something wrong.

"I'll... explain it when we get to Atlantis," he said.

Zatanna seemed disappointed at this and somewhat worried about the other half of the prophecy.

* * *

**Atlantis:**

Klarion ran into the black throne room and fell into a bow to his Master. There were Light Dragon soldiers lined up on either side.

"Klarion! You have failed me,"

"Please, forgive me, Lord Knight!" Klarion begged "Next time, I will kill Lord Richard!"

A psychokinetic force suddenly forced him to fall back and two of his fingers were broken.

"No, you won't!" said Lord Knight, standing up from his throne "Only I can kill my brother!"

"Y-Yes... Master..." Klarion whimpered as he looked about in fear.

"Did you forget who rescued you from being raised by those wild dogs?" Knight asked "Who unlocked your Draconian power? Who rid you of your wings to make your psychic powers stronger?"

"Y-You d-did, L-Lord Kn-Knight!" Klarion gasped as Knight psychokinetically broke more of his fingers.

"Yes, I did," Knight continued "I have recently come into possession of a great power and you, as one of the last to have Dragon blood in your veins, are the only one who can operate it. Do you want this power?"

"Y-Yes... I-I want it," Klarion said as his wrist broke.

Knight released his psychokinetic grip on his skeleton and Klarion crawled out of the throne room with blood dripping around him.

* * *

Zatanna sat by the fire later that night. She had a blanket around her shoulders as she sipped some bitter tasting soup from a wooden cup. Dick was leaning against a log with his sword against his knee as he used a stone to sharpen it and get rid of any nicks in the metal. Zatanna looked up at the Mystic Moon in the sky.

"You miss home?" Dick asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"Me too,"

"Oh?" Zatanna said "What was Gotham like before... you know...?"

Dick looked up at the stars and sighed. He smiled and put his sword away.

"It was... happy..." he said "My sisters were remarkably tomboyish... except for Felicity, she was our mother's little lady," he laughed at the memory "Jessica would put up wickets and we'd play crochet but I was too small to hold the mallet so Katherina would help me hold it. I hated losing so Rochelle would let me win and Cynthia would add up the score wrong," he smiled and sighed.

"Your sisters had long names, did they have nicknames?" Zatanna asked.

She didn't know why but she liked hearing him talk about his sisters and it seemed it made him happy to get it all out.

"Jessica was Jessie, Rochelle was Chelly, Katherina was Kathy, Felicity was Fel and Cynthia was Thia," said Dick "I miss them all so much... and, even for a 5-year-old, they babied me,"

"Did they give you a baby name? C'mon, tell me," Zatanna asked.

Dick looked at her with a smile. If you saw him, you wouldn't think he had spent 11 years out of 16 years of life fighting a war.

"You must promise never to tell anyone as long as you live! Promise?" he said.

"Promise," she said.

"Alright... they called me... Dickie the Baby Bird or just Baby Bird or Dickie-bird," Dick said.

Zatanna covered her mouth and he blushed. She saw his embarrassment so she swallowed her laughter.

"So... who's Lena?" she asked, coughing and regaining her composure.

"Lena? She was the daughter of Gotham's greatest warriors, Sir Bruce Wayne and Lady Selina Wayne," said Dick "Don't tell her I told you but her full name is actually Helena Martha Wayne,"

"Why wouldn't she want people to know her parents were heroes?" Zatanna asked.

"Lena's a heroic person but she thinks people would treat her differently if they knew who her parents were," he said "I didn't do a great job at raising her since we stuck around foster homes and orphanages but we ran away a lot to see another area,"

Zatanna looked at him before looking back at the fire. She stared into the flames and focused on the burning ashes. She yawned and lay down in the grass to sleep.

* * *

**I invented the five sisters thing because I loved the idea!**


	9. Chapter 8: The Streets of Atlantis

A Magician in Gaea

Chapter 8:

The Streets of Atlantis

Zatanna squeezed Dick's hand as he led her to a rickety bridge that led to the island nation of Atlantis. Since they were both fugitives in the eyes of the Light Dragon empire, they had to sneak in. They both had brown ponchos with hoods on to hide who they were. The rope bridge alarmingly swayed as they walked across and Zatanna held onto the ropes in fear of falling. It didn't help that Dick stepped on a plank and it fell hundreds of feet down to the sea. The end of the rope bridge was cut off by the wall around the island.

"Get on my back," Dick said, looking up at the cobblestone wall.

Zatanna blushed as she clung to his back like a little monkey. He began climbing up the wall, sticking his feet in the graps and taking grip of the stones with his hands. Zatanna turned to look at the ground when they were halfway up and she put her head over Dick's shoulder in fear of the height.

Dick pulled them both over the top of the wall and back down the other side but he lost his footing when they were almost down to the ground. They landed on their sides in a heap of leafs and they groaned as they got up.

"Youch," Zatanna said, rubbing her wrist "I wish I hadn't held onto you so tight,"

Dick chuckled at her disgruntled face as he stood up and gave her a hand. Zatanna picked up her backpack and put it back on.

"Where are we going?" she asked, holding onto the backpack straps.

"The Flash Family Tavern. Wally's uncle, Iris's husband, owns the place. He helps the rebellion with a place to regroup in Atlantis," said Dick "The others probably know about Knight being here and came too so we'll probably find them there,"

Zatanna nodded and followed him as they snuck out of whoever's backyard they had fallen into.

* * *

The crowds in the streets of Atlantis were a tight squeeze. Hanging above the middle of the city was an upside down pyramid balancing on the tip of a right side up pyramid on the ground.

"I can't believe King Orin let the Light Dragons take Atlantis like this, what is he teaching Prince Arthur and Princess Mareena?" Dick complained, pulling Zatanna through the crowd.

The people were so packed in that Zatanna couldn't see Dick and the only indication he was there was the fact they were holding hands. The crowd kept getting more compact and their entwined fingers were being pulled more apart. Their hands were suddenly pulled away and Zatanna was knocked down to the ground. She curled up in fear and looked around. No one noticed her and she was scared of being trampled. It bore a terrifying resemblance to when she got lost in Times Square on New-Year's Eve...

_"Daddy! Daddy!" Zatanna shrieked as tears ran down her chubby cheeks "Daaaaaaady!"_

_The crowd was so thick. She didn't intend to let go of his hand. It just happened! Zatanna buried her head in her hands and sobbed._

_"Zatanna! Where are you? Zatanna Zatara!"_

_"Daaaaaaaadyyyyyyyyy!" she cried._

_Giovanni grabbed her from the ground and hugged her close to him. She clung to him with all her 7-year-old might and cried hot tears into his shoulder._

Zatanna's bottom lip trembled from the sudden flashback and she felt like that 7-year-old girl again. Tears began to blur her vision and she opened her mouth to cry out.

"DI-" she was interrupted by a hand being put over her mouth.

"Don't shout my name," he whispered to her in a serious tone "Light Dragon soldiers will swarm us faster than you can say 'dragon tooth' if you do,"

Zatanna nodded, turned around and threw her arms around him. He blushed and awkwardly got to his feet with her still hugging him.

"Don't leave me again!" she sobbed, too emotional to think of being embarrassed by her embrace of him.

Dick gently smiled and hugged her back.

"Don't worry... I won't..." he said to her and she stepped back "C'mon, let's take the alleyways to the Flash Tavern instead... it'll take longer but it's much less crowded,"

Dick took her hand with a firmer grip this time and pulled her from the crowd to an alleyway where there was just a begger sitting on a mat leaning against the wall. He shook a tin cup at them and Dick put some silver pieces in for him. The begger tipped his hat in thanks and the two went on their way.

* * *

It was true the alleyways were much less crowded but the few people there didn't look trustworthy. Dick held Zatanna's hand in one hand and had the hilt of his sword in the other.

"Just look down and don't show anything of value or they'll follow us, slit our throats while we're sleeping and steal anything they can make a profit off of," he whispered, keeping his steely gaze forward.

Zatanna squeezed his hand and took hold of his upper arm with her free hand.

"If you don't mind me saying, Di-" she stopped herself from saying his name "Gaea is a very violent world,"

"And the Mystic Moon is inhabited by pacifists?" Dick whispered to her.

"I didn't say that," Zatanna responded.

They came to a stop when a group of men stood up and blocked their way. Dick pushed Zatanna behind him and drew his sword.

"Get out of our way," he said.

"That's a nice sword you have there. How 'bout a trade?" the one who seemed like the leader said.

"Its not for sale. Now, get out of our way!" Dick demanded.

"Seems to be made out of Nth metal but Nth metal swords are extremely rare," said the man "I'm Slade Wilson, by the way,"

"If this worthless piece of crud is Nth metal then I got a huge deal with the guy I traded with," said Dick "Now, get out of my way so my friend and I can pass,"

"Boys, teach this boy some manners," said Slade, turning his head to look at his goons.

Dick jumped into action, knocking away the men with ease. He couldn't kill them or he'd attract unneeded attention. Dick aimed his sword at Slade and ran at him. Zatanna gasped in worry and stepped back. Slade pulled out his own sword and they crossed blades. Dick didn't know why but he hated Slade as much as he hated the Light Dragon clan and that was... _a lot!_

* * *

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 9: Reunion

A Magician in Gaea

Chapter 9:

Reunion

Zatanna cowered away as Dick and Slade's swords were crossed and neither was going to pull away. Under her poncho, her pendant began to glow and she began walking to their side. She took a breath and pounced. Zatanna grabbed both their wrists and pulled them apart. Dick was amazed she had even tried it let alone successfully pulled it off. Zatanna pulled Slade's sword from his hand and pushed him away. Slade stumbled back and fell to the ground. Dick put his sword away and Zatanna took his arm.

"How and why did you do that?" he asked her as they walked away.

"Why? Because we needed to be getting on. How? I don't... know," Zatanna said, sighing "What's Nth metal?"

"It's a rare metal that's extremely hard to find let alone purify," Dick said "The only known Nth metal swords in history were passed down through members of the Dragon clan,"

Zatanna leaned her head on his shoulder as they continued on their way.

* * *

The Flash Family Tavern was a large wooden cabin. They reached it when it was late at night so the people there weren't the most... trustworthy. The room was dark and there was a round stage with two women performing. Zatanna saw the way Dick listened to the singing. He seemed sad.

"It's a pretty song," she said.

"It comes from Gotham... my mother used to sing it to me," he said "It means: _the dragon will rise again as a phoenix from ashes, the fire it breathes gives life to us all, to take but never give, to give but never take, the great dragons watch over us all,"_

Zatanna looked at him with sympathy. Dick looked around and pulled his hood down so people could plainly see who he was. Zatanna followed his lead and pulled down her own hood. A man with blonde hair wearing a red cloak walked up to them.

"What can I do you for? _Rom-an-tic _meal for two?" he asked and Zatanna blushed.

"We're looking for Barry Allen," Dick said.

"Who? I've never heard of the guy," the man said.

"H-He owns this tavern," Zatanna spoke up.

"He's Wally West's uncle!" Dick said.

"Hey, ease up, kid, you can't throw around dangerous names," the man said and leaned down to Zatanna "Wallace West and the rest of the rebellion are fugitives of the Light Dragon empire! They have bounties on their heads so large no amount of gold in the world can pay it,"

Dick glared at him before leaning back with a smirk.

"All the wanted posters say his name is Wally West so how do you know his name is Wallace, not Walter?" he asked with a satisfied look.

"Smart boy but, of course, you are," said the man "Lord Richard," and he respectfully bowed "Allow me to introduce myself. The name's Bartholomew... but you can call me Barry. Barry Allen,"

Their was some ruckus and they looked at the balcony seatings. There was their allies! Zatanna smiled and sighed in relief. They had finally reunited.

* * *

Dick sat on a window seat in the attic of the tavern where the rebellion resided. Lena was curled up and leaning into him like a cat would. He was unknowingly stroking her hair as if he was petting her. It wasn't the weirdest thing for them to do. Sometimes, when Lena saw him for the first time after a while, she'd lick his cheek but Dick was helping her kick the habit.

Zatanna was sat on a chair in the middle of the room. She looked around at them in worry. Barry was looking into a book and taking peeks at her. Zatanna held onto the seat of the chair. Barry closed his book and leaned over to look into her eyes.

"She's definitely the Mistress of Magic," he said "But, the main issue is the two plausible outcomes of the prophecy,"

"Two? Will someone tell me what the outcomes are already?!" Zatanna exclaimed.

Barry leaned back and began pacing.

"The Mistress of Magic will come to Gaea from the Mystic Moon in time of great sorrow," he said "She will bond with the Dragon and summon the Dragon Armour, the Nightwing... this is where the outcome is unclear,"

"What is it?" Zatanna asked with worry.

"The Mistress of Magic and the Dragon will either save the world of Gaea or..." Barry stopped in front of her "the Mistress of Magic and the Dragon will use the power of Nightwing to destroy the world,"

Zatanna gasped and looked at everyone in the room. She looked to Dick but he was looking out the window. Lena was glaring at her with a look that meant 'don't you dare turn my brother evil'. Dick looked at the Moon and Mystic Moon in the sky. He sighed and hugged his sister closer. Lena curled up against his side and snuggled down. She was tired... probably ready to go to bed.

* * *

Zatanna lay in bed a few hours later. She didn't know if she was going to save Gaea or destroy it and it scared her. What if she destroyed the world? Zatanna sat up and looked over at Artemis, who was fast asleep.

_"Come, Zatanna, it's time,"_

She looked over at the desk to see her necklace glowing. Zatanna got up and walked over to it. As she neared, she heard the song from the Flash Family Tavern echo around her. Zatanna stood still, staring at it.

_"Come, Zatanna, help me to end all suffering. Help me destroy Gaea,"_

* * *

Lena sat at the bottom of her bed, watching her older brother with curiosity. He was carving something with a knife. Dick was sitting on the floor by her bed.

"Lord Dick?" Lena said "There's something different about you, you're gentler,"

Dick looked at her with an eyebrow raised and a smirk.

"Oh, really? Is that so?" he said with humour in his voice.

"Uh, huh," his sister said, smiling "I can see it in your eyes,"

Dick smiled and put his knife away. He tossed whatever he was carving to Lena and she caught it in her cupped hands. It was a wooden mouse!

"You know what, Helena?" Dick said, sitting up straight "When the war is over, let's go home to Gotham,"

Lena smiled with tears in her blue cat-eyes.

"Really?!" she squealed and he nodded "Thank you, big brother, thank you!" and she threw her arms around him.

Lena pulled him against the bed posts as she hugged him and accidentally choked him.

"Guh! Lena! Can't... b-bw-breathe!" Dick spluttered, trying to pull her arms from around his neck.

Lena laughed as she released him. He rubbed his neck and smiled at her. She may not have been like his biological sisters but Lena was still his little sister. Dick got up to go to his room when he suddenly took hold of his sword's hilt.

"What's wrong, Lord Dick?" Lena asked, getting up.

"There's a psychic presence," he said as he focused on it then gasped "It's Knight!"

* * *

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 10: The Nightwing

A Magician in Gaea

Chapter 10:

The Nightwing

Zatanna stood on the stone balcony with her hair floating in the wind. She yawned and rubbed her eye.

"H-How did I... get out here?" she asked herself.

Zatanna looked up to see the black-cloaked man from the library in New York. He held out his hand to her. She stepped back in fear. Two black wings suddenly stretched out from behind his back but the feathers dropped to the ground and were blown away.

"Shadows of once was," he said "Come, Mistress of Magic, fulfill the prophecy and destroy Gaea... give me the Dragon Armour,"

"I-I don't know how!" Zatanna shouted with tears in her eyes "I'd never destroy Gaea! And if I've bonded with any Dragon, it's Dick!"

The man pulled his outstretched hand back and clenched his fist.

"Yet another thing my brother has taken from me," he growled through gritted teeth.

Zatanna heard what he called Dick and she stepped back against a pillar. The man pulled his hood down and removed the scarf from around his head. He bore a striking resemblance to Dick but seemed harder and more cruel. That meant he could only be...

"Knight!"

Dick ran out of the building and onto the balcony. He already had his sword out and he got in the way of Zatanna and his brother.

"It's been a while, _brother," _he said.

"You're no brother of mine!" Dick shouted at him, 11 years of rage coursing through his veins.

Dick ran forward and sliced his sword across Knight's chest. Nothing happened. No blood, no cut, no scream of pain. Knight began to disappear until he faded away. Dick angrily gripped his sword hilt tighter and sliced the air Knight once was.

"I should have known... an astral projection," he said, putting his sword away and turning to Zatanna "You okay?"

Zatanna stepped forward as the weight of the situation bore down on her soul and she looked upwards. The light of the Mystic Moon reflected in her eyes and Dick approached her in worry. He looked up at the Mystic Moon and saw the blueish haze around its edge turn to an intense glow. His attention was shifted by the sound of destruction. Dick looked over to downtown and ran over to the balcony edge. There was something that resembled the Dragon Armour except in red burning everything to the ground. He looked back at Zatanna, who was still in a trance-like state, and ran over to her. Dick grabbed the sides of her shoulders and began shaking her but her attention remained on the glowing Mystic Moon.

"Zatanna! Snap out of it!" he shouted "There's Armour coming and it'll destroy everything if we don't do something! Zatanna?!"

Zatanna looked dead in his eyes and the intensity of her gaze caused him to stumble back. She turned to look away from him and their was a sudden shudder as something landed on the balcony. Dick turned and saw the Nightwing Armour had appeared once more. Zatanna suddenly snapped out of her trance and put her hand to her forehead. When she saw the Dragon Armour, she shrieked in fear and stumbled back. The weight of the Dragon Armour was immense yet the stone balcony could support it. Dick took a breath and walked towards it.

"Dick! Don't go near it!" Zatanna exclaimed "The prophecy-"

"This ain't about the prophecy! Someone's destroying Atlantis and the Nightwing is the only thing that can take it on!" Dick said, beginning to climb up it to the cockpit.

"Be careful!" she yelled at him as tears ran down her face.

The Dragon Armour's chest split open, Dick turned to Zatanna and nodded before jumping in. The Dragon Armour's chest closed up to leave Dick in darkness. What was odd was he found a box thing with a string that split into two in there. Dick stuffed whatever it was in the animal pelt around his waist and he turned his head upwards.

"Nightwing! You can take my blood now!" he shouted at the Dragon Armour.

Four tendrils shot into his neck, two at either side, and he screamed from the pain. Plaiting snapped around his arms and legs and Dick took control of the Dragon Armour.

* * *

Zatanna watched in fear for Dick's life as the Nightwing began moving and jumped from the balcony. It headed for the Red Armour and the other Armour took notice.

"Zatanna! There you are!" exclaimed Lena "We've been looking everywhere for you!"

Everyone ran onto the balcony and saw Zatanna just standing there, looking towards downtown, with tears running down her cheeks.

"Zatanna... where's my brother?" Lena asked.

Zatanna turned to them all and pointed out into the city. They walked closer to the edge and saw two sets of Armour battling it out.

"The prophecy," Kaldur said.

"It's started," Zatanna cried, trying to wipe her tears "I just hope Dick can keep hold of his sanity through this fight,"

Artemis walked up to her and turned her to look at the Armours fighting. She put her hand on Zatanna's shoulder before speaking.

"You're the Mistress of Magic. You have the fate of Gaea in your hands. Dick _will _destroy Gaea unless you believe he won't," she said "Do you believe in Lord Dick?"

* * *

Nightwing shielded itself as Chaos (as the other Armour was called) shot out fire at him. Within the Dragon Armour, Dick's eyes widened at the flames coming straight at him. The image of his dead mother and sisters and the Oracle, the ruins of Gotham all entered his mind. Dick clenched Nightwing's fists around the hilt of the Dragon Armour's sword and slashed at Chaos' shoulder. Klarion, being in Chaos, felt the hit to his shoulder. Dick's pupils shrunk down and his eyes narrowed. Nightwing kicked Chaos down and stabbed him through the shoulder. Klarion screamed.

"I'll kill you," Dick said, smiling dementedly.

Zatanna came running around the side of Nightwing attacking Chaos. She began to climb up a destroyed wall to try and get higher up.

"DICK!" she shouted "DICK! STOP THIS! YOU'LL DESTROY EVERYTHING! PLEASE! STOP! FOR ME! STOP!" her hot tears dripped from her face "Please," she croaked "I-I love-"

Nightwing turned completely black and got to its feet. Klarion scrambled out of Chaos and ran for his worthless life. Nightwing began to destroy what was left of the neighbourhood. Zatanna wiped her eyes as she began to cry for him. She had to do something... she had to.

Dick was completely unconscious inside of Nightwing. The Dragon Armour was merely using his Draconian blood to fuel itself by now. Dick's hair was thick with sweat and hung over his eyes.

"DICK!" Zatanna screamed.

She jumped from the building and latched herself onto Nightwing's shoulder. Good thing she was an A- student in the Long Jump in gym class. The Dragon Armour was like bone to the touch. The leather of her necklace snapped when Zatanna pulled it off and put the amethyst to the Dragon Armour.

"PLEASE, DICK, COME BACK!" she cried.

Within Nightwing, Dick's head jerked slightly.

"Zatanna..." he croaked before passing out again.

This time, when he passed out, the hand of death began to close around his soul.

* * *

**Please review!  
**


	12. Chapter 11: Land of the Dead

A Magician in Gaea

Chapter 11:

Land of the Dead

Nightwing was collapsed onto a building and Zatanna had disappeared completely. There was blood leaking out of the Dragon Armour that was presumably Dick's. Their allies tried to open Nightwing up to get Dick out and tried to move it incase Zatanna was beneath it.

* * *

_ Zatanna woke-up laying on a grassy hill. She sat up and looked at the sky. White doves were flying about. She got to her feet and looked at the countryside. It seemed so peaceful yet an ominous feel surrounded it. Dick had to be there... he had to be. Like a sign from the heavens, white feathers were blown her way. Zatanna began walking in the direction the feathers came from._

_She ventured into a forest and the feeling of being lost crept up behind her. She followed the white feathers on the path and a sound rang through the trees. It was singing. Zatanna came to a meadow with five tree stumps in a ring. On each tree stump, a girl was sat. The oldest seemed early teens and the other four looked like two sets of identical twins. They all had raven-black hair and their eyes were either blue or *green. They were all beautiful and dressed in elegant gowns. What was odd was they seemed to smell of ash. One of the youngest turned to look at her and Zatanna stumbled back. She had a burn scar across her face and neck. After a closer look, Zatanna realized they all had burns and scars._

_"Hello," the oldest one said, getting up and walking to her "I'm Jessie, what's your name?"_

_"Zatanna Zatara," Zatanna said._

_"This is Chelly, Kathy, Fel and Thia," said Jessie and the others waved "Welcome to the Land of the Dead! How did you die?"_

_"I-I didn't!" Zatanna exclaimed._

_Jessie stared at her before poking her shoulder._

_"Yep, you're alive," she said "Someone you love must be on the verge of death for you to be here,"_

_Zatanna stared at her. Those blue eyes of hers seemed... familiar..._

_"Jessica Grayson!" she suddenly yelled "You're Dick's sister!"_

_"One of them!" Chelly called to her "I'm Rochelle Grayson and this is my twin, Katherina Grayson,"_

_Rochelle and Katherina had green eyes that glimmered like jade. The other set of twins, Felicity and Cynthia, also had green eyes. Now that Zatanna thought about it, Knight had jade green eyes too._

_"So, who's the one you're here for?" Thia asked._

_"Well... you're little brother," said Zatanna._

_"Little Dickie-bird?! He's only 5," said Fel._

_"Not anymore" said Zatanna "You've all been dead for 11 years! Dick's 16-years-old,"_

_"16?!" Jessie exclaimed "The Baby Bird isn't a baby anymore... How's John doing?"_

_"John? Oh, you mean Knight!" Zatanna said "He's a sociopath who's trying to get me to destroy Gaea using the Dragon Armour,"_

_"What?! John... how could you?" Jessie cried._

_"He's hellbent on killing Dick too but Dick's determined to kill him first," said Zatanna "You have bloodthirsty brothers,"_

_The five sisters looked horrified. Yes, they had been killed by Knight but they had hoped things had gotten better._

_"Wait! Dick's dying?!" Kathy exclaimed._

_"Yeah," said Zatanna, sadly._

_The Grayson sisters looked at her for a moment and pointed up a steep hill to a tree._

_"Dick's up there," they said in unison._

_Zatanna looked at them all before walking in that direction. She turned back to see them sitting back on their tree stumps and singing again. She took a deep breath and walked in the direction of the tree._

* * *

"Get that thing open!" Kaldur shouted.

Those on the Dragon Armour and trying to open it were covered in blood that leaked through the cracks. Artemis drew her sword and tried using it to leverage the hatch open.

"This thing is indestructible!" Wally complained "Babe, I don't think that's going to work,"

"Shut up and help me, Wallace Rudolph!" Artemis demanded, pushing down on her sword.

"You're never going to let me live my middle name down, are you?" Wally said, walking over to her.

They both got to pushing her sword down in hopes of opening the Dragon Armour. They pushed so hard the blade began to bend. Artemis and Wally screwed their faces up in effort so didn't realize this. The sword shattered into shards and Wally and Artemis were cut.

* * *

_Zatanna clambered up the hill and panted from the effort. She pulled herself onto the top and collapsed by the edge. She just wanted to rest and deal with the stitch in her side. Zatanna got onto her hands and knees. She looked at the tree and saw someone sitting in the roots._

_"Dick?" she said, getting up and walking over to him._

_He was curled up in the roots. His forehead was leaning on his knees and he clutched his hair in his hands. Dick's shoulders shook as he cried._

_"Dick?" Zatanna said, getting on her knees in front of him "What's wrong?"_

_She put her hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her with bloodshot eyes. He looked down and rubbed his eye with the heel of his hand._

_"I... I don't want to... I don't want to fight anymore," he cried "All the people I've killed... even if they were evil... I still murdered them... I was angry... at Knight... and at myself,"_

_Zatanna noticed he didn't have the armour plaiting on his shoulder or the metal bands across his chest and around his waist. She watched him as he cried out and covered his eyes as his tears fell. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him as he cried into her shoulder._

_"Don't worry, Dick," she said "You don't have to fight anymore..."_

_Dick hugged her back as 11 years of hate, anger and misery came out as tears. Zatanna rubbed his back in comfort and smiled at him. Dick put his hands on her shoulders and pushed back. He smiled at her in a way his innocent 5-year-old self did._

* * *

***I found out John Grayson was the one with blue eyes and Mary Grayson had green eyes in mainstream DC Comics.**

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 12: The Dragon

A Magician in Gaea

Chapter 12:

The Dragon

Wally and Artemis sat still as Raquel wrapped bandages around their cuts. Kaldur watched over them until they were all distracted by the Dragon Armour moving. It got to its feet and folded over. The Dragon Armour began transforming and blue wings came out of it. As it completely hunched over, a cockpit appeared with both Dick and Zatanna in it. Dick was standing with two reins in his hands used for steering. Their allies looked up at the Dragon Armour that had turned into an actual dragon.

Dick looked up at the black pyramids in the middle of Atlantis. Zatanna looked at him and saw her iPod in his animal pelt. She grabbed it and turned it on to see if it still worked. The song next to play if it hadn't been paused was Fearless by Olivia Holt.

"You ready to bring down my brother?" Dick asked, turning to look at her.

Zatanna shuffled in her seat. She took a deep breath and smirked with a determined glint in her eyes.

"Let's do it," she said "I'm feeling fearless,"

Dick smirked at her and pulled back the handles to the reins. The Dragon Armour flapped its wings and took off.

* * *

Knight looked out at the window of the throne room. He hated his brother with a fiery rage. Behind him was his clairvoyant advisor who had sensed Dick bonding with the Mistress of Magic. Knight turned to her.

"What will happen?" he asked.

"The same thing I've been prophesizing the whole time," she said "If you were the Dragon to destroy Gaea you would be destroyed too but your brother was the one to bond with the Mistress of Magic,"

"Richard took everything from me," Knight said with a look of disgust "I should have been King, the Mistress of Magic should have given _me _ the Dragon Armour, I should be the Dragon!"

"Jealousy of your younger brother will be your downfall, Lord Knight," said the clairvoyant.

Knight glared at her.

"I'm not jealous of my _baby brother!" _he demanded "He isn't fit to lead anything, I should have been the Dragon King of Gotham!"

"But, you destroyed Gotham," the clairvoyant said "Making it impossible for you to rule it and making your brother the Last Dragon King,"

"I know... and the Light Dragon empire forced Richard to grow-up and become a strong warrior," Knight said "Without the war, Dick would be what he was as a 5-year-old yet my attempts to prevent him from living up to the title of Dragon King has made him just that,"

"A full circle," said the dark-haired woman "Your brother is destined to be King of Gotham _and_ of the Dragon clan,"

Knight looked back out the window and clenched his fists. He would kill his brother and take his destiny for himself.

There was a crash and the Dragon Armour landed in the throne room. Knight narrowed his eyes as Dick and Zatanna jumped out of the cockpit. Dick turned to his brother and clenched his fists.

"Hello, brother, here to fight?" Knight asked, taking off his cloak and drew his sword.

"No! I don't want to fight you!" Dick shouted at him "I just want this all to end!"

Knight smirked and began walking towards them.

"Oh, Dick, 11 years of hell and, yet, you still can't finish it," he taunted "You're weak and I don't know why that Oracle chose you as King,"

"Probably because she knew all this would happen!" Dick shouted "Please, brother, stop this maddness!"

Knight was shocked to be called 'brother' for the first time in over a decade but he shook it off. He ran at Dick with his sword and Dick drew his. Their blades met and Knight, with a height advantage, pushed downwards. Dick pushed back and flipped over him only to be stunned by a psychic blast. He jumped to his feet in time to block Knight's next attack.

Zatanna stayed by the Dragon Armour and squeezed her iPod in worry. Her thumb accidentally pressed play and Fearless began coming from the earphones.

**"I'm stuck in your head, I'm back from the dead, got you running scared, I'm fearless,"**

"Not now!" Zatanna hissed, turning her iPod off.

The dark-haired clairvoyant suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her behind the Dragon Armour. She stared at the woman and noticed she looked familiar.

"Have we... met?" Zatanna asked "You seem familiar,"

"My name is Jade Nguyen, I'm Artemis's sister," she said "I was the one to call you here," Zatanna gasped and tried to run from her "Don't worry, I'm here to help, I can send you home,"

"Home? T-To Earth?" Zatanna asked.

"Yes, right now," Jade said.

"No... I'm staying here for Dick," Zatanna said "I'll find my own way home,"

Jade smiled at her.

"That's... the right choice," she said before walking off into the shadows and revealing a backpack on her back.

Dick refused to directly attack Knight but did defend himself. He held his sword tight as Knight hit his blade against it. Knight infused his next hit with a psychic blast and Dick's sword was ripped from his hands and flew across the throne room. The younger brother looked at his hands and saw his fingers and palms covered in blood as well as multiple of his fingers broken. The older brother swung his sword up for a final blow but Dick put his hands under his arms, backflipped out of the way and ran up the steps to the throne. Knight psychokinetically gripped his little brother's skeleton and broke ribs. Dick collapsed onto his knees and Knight's psychokinetic influence broke his knee cap.

"You're done, Richard," he said with a smirk.

Dick fell down the steps to Knight's feet and his older brother stepped on his ribcage. He coughed up blood and his eyes were wide from pain. Knight was about to stab his sword into Dick's heart when Dick choked out something.

"You'll always be my big brother," he coughed up more blood "...John,"

* * *

** Please review!**


	14. Chapter 13: Death of a Dragon

A Magician in Gaea

Chapter 13:

Death of a Dragon

Knight dropped his sword and it rattled on the ground. John... He hadn't been called by his given name in so long... Knight stared at Dick in amazement. 11 years of war and his baby brother was still... himself. Despite killing Light Dragon soldiers repeatedly, Dick was still the same gentle and kind person he was when he was 5.

"I've been planning your death since I learned you survived Gotham's destruction 3 years ago. You were 13-years-old when you began actively fighting against me. Only 13 yet you fought with the fury of a warrior. You brought down my airships and killed my armies yet you're still Richard John Grayson," Knight said "I've dreamed of killing you. The boy my soldiers called 'the Dragon' and, yet, I can't do it. I've waited for this moment for 3 years and I can't kill my baby brother,"

Dick stared at him as he coughed up more blood. His big brother fell to his knees beside him with tears running down his face.

"I see now why the Oracle named you our father's heir. She knew it would enrage me and cause this war to start," Knight said "By doing so, you grew to be a young man who deserves the title of 'the Dragon',"

Zatanna plucked up her courage and ran forward. She pushed Knight aside and knelt beside the fatally injured Dick.

"Dick!" she exclaimed and she looked at Knight "You're a monster!" and she punched his arm.

"Z-Zatanna?" Dick groaned, lifting his arm up.

Zatanna took hold of his hand and gently separated his broken fingers to inspect the damage. He gasped in pain and she stroked his fringe from his eyes to comfort him.

"It'll be okay, Dickie-bird, it will!" Zatanna sobbed.

Knight got to his feet and walked away. How could he do this? How could he try to destroy his brother? Zatanna leaned over Dick and rested her forehead on his as she cried.

"Zatanna..." Dick croaked "I... care about you... a lot,"

Zatanna cried out a laugh and kissed his forehead.

"I care about you too," she sobbed "Some Mistress of Magic I am... I don't even know how to save your life,"

Zatanna pulled her broken necklace out from her school blazer pocket and put it in his hand. She held it in his hand and merely wished.

"I wish you could live.. I hsiw uoy dluoc evil," she sobbed.

A bright light shone through their entwined fingers and Zatanna stared at it in surprise. Dick began glowing with it and the light consumed them both. Knight watched in hope his brother was being healed until he was stabbed from behind.

The light dimmed and Dick opened his eyes. He sat up and he and Zatanna looked into each other's eyes. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. Zatanna laughed and hugged him. Dick hugged back with his eyes closed in peace and put his head over her shoulder. He opened his eyes and saw Knight.

"John?!" he exclaimed.

Dick and Zatanna got to their feet and ran over to him. They turned him over and they saw two sets of stab wounds right through him. There was some footsteps and they looked up. It was Vandel and Slade and they both held swords with blood across the blades.

"It was time he died," said Vandel "He wished to destroy the world when I just wanted to rule it,"

"We were hoping you would kill him, Lord Richard, but you were weak," said Slade, crossing his arms "Tisk, tisk, what would your father say?"

"Don't you talk about my father!" Dick shouted, reaching for his sword "I'll kill you!"

"Dick, wait!" Zatanna exclaimed.

The three of them crossed blades. She couldn't think of a way Dick could beat them both but, despite this, she believed he could. Dick began building-up psychic power and blasted them both back. Vandel and Slade slid back and Slade pulled a mask over his face.

"You're that mercenary, Deathstroke!" Dick said "But, you're still going to die!"

Dick ran up, jumped, flipped and landed between them both. He deflected both their swords, hit the hilt of Vandel's sword and took it from him. With two swords in his hands, Dick slashed one sword across Vandel's torso and held them both up in a cross to block Deathstroke. He slashed at Deathstroke's fingers to make him release his sword before stabbing him in the stomach with Vandel's sword. Dick pushed Deathstroke against the wall and stabbed the sword into it to force Deathstroke into standing. Dick stepped back and panted from the sudden kills.

"It's time to go," Jade said, coming out of the shadows.

The building began to shake and crumble.

"Without my brother, this place will collapse!" Dick said, running over and grabbing Zatanna's hand "Let's go! C'mon, Jade, Artemis joined the rebellion to free you!"

Dick, Zatanna and Jade climbed into the Dragon Armour's cockpit and Dick got it off the ground.

* * *

The black pyramids collapsed in on themselves to reveal a white palace within. Zatanna's hair flickered around her as the Dragon Armour soared through the air. She looked away from Atlantis and out to sea. The Sun began to rise and brought hope to those involved in the end of the war.

Klarion sat on his horse as he watched the Sun come up. The Light Dragon clan was defeated but there was always another war to fight. He cracked the reins and went to find it.

The rebellion stood side by side as the Sun rose. Wally and Artemis held hands and Kaldur took Raquel's hand. Lena was perched on a partially demolished wall. She looked up at the sky and at the Dragon Armour. It came down for a landing and came to a stop by them all.

"Lord Dick!" Lena exclaimed, jumping to the ground and running to him on all fours.

She hugged him as hard as possible. Dick laughed and pushed her away. He playfully nuggied her and she laughed. Zatanna climbed down from the Dragon Armour and exhaled. What a week!

"It's... over? After 11 years... It's actually over?" Artemis said, stepping forward.

"Yep," said Zatanna as Dick took her hand.

"There's one more thing, Artemis," said Dick and Zatanna leaned into him.

Jade jumped down from the Dragon Armour and Artemis stumbled back in shock.

"J-Jade?" she stammered.

Jade walked up to her and hugged her little sister. They hadn't seen each other for 4 years.

"There's one more thing," she said, taking her backpack off "There's someone I'd like you to meet," and she undid the flap.

Inside the fur-lined backpack was a little redhead baby who was fast asleep.

"What the heck?" Artemis exclaimed.

"This is my daughter, Lian Nguyen-Harper," Jade said "If anyone knows where Roy Harper is, he's my husband, tell me where. Lord Knight banished him when it was discovered he was a traitor for you guys,"

"Don't worry, we took care of him," said Kaldur.

"Now what?" Wally asked "Where can we go?"

Zatanna and Dick looked at each other and smiled.

"I have an idea," said Dick.

The others were confused and not just because Zatanna and Dick had an arm around each other.

* * *

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 14: Home

A Magician in Gaea

Chapter 14:

Home

Dick and Zatanna sat on the grassy hill of Iris's village known as Central because it was in the center of the forest it was in. Lena was under a tree, teaching a Gothamian song to the children of the village. Jade was taking a walk with Lian and Roy who had been hidden in Central the whole time. Wally was taking Artemis a tour of the forest. Raquel and Kaldur had gone swimming. Barry and Iris were enjoying some family time with Don and Dawn. Zatanna looked up at Dick and kissed his cheek. She pulled her necklace out of her pocket and pouted because it was broken.

"Want me to re-tie that with a new piece of leather?" Dick offered her.

"Nah, I've got it, sweetie," said Zatanna, holding the broken ends between her fingertips "Riaper ym ecalkcen,"

The necklace glowed and the ratty leather turned into silver necklace wire and the amethyst gained a cap on top to attach to the wire and a cap on the bottom with a small point. Zatanna undid the clasp and put it around her neck. She smiled and lay back in the grass.

"You know, my favourite jewel is an amethyst," she said, closing her eyes in peace.

"What's an amethyst?" Dick asked, looking down at her "Because, the gem you're wearing is called a Drag Energist, we use them as power sources,"

"Where do Drag Energists come from?" Zatanna asked.

Dick lay back next to her and they both looked at the clouds before he answered.

"They're dragon hearts," he said "You find them in the skeletons of dragons in the Dragon Graveyard back in Gotham,"

Zatanna looked at her necklace. It was a dragon heart? That made it even cooler. The gem began to glow and she got to her feet.

"Zatanna, what's wrong?" Dick asked, sitting up.

Zatanna turned to look at him with tears running down her cheeks and a smile on her face.

"I'm... going home..." she cried.

Dick stood up and took her hands in his.

"You're always welcome here," he said "There's more than one prophecy that includes the Mistress of Magic and her Dragon, you will return,"

Zatanna threw her arms around his neck and kissed him since she may not get another chance until the next prophecy. Dick put his arms around her and felt his wings appear. They pulled apart and smiled at each other. Zatanna walked a few steps away and closed her eyes.

"Goodbye... my love," Zatanna said.

"I'll see you soon," Dick said.

Two beautiful golden wings spread out from her back and her raven-black hair floated around her as the wind picked up. The sunlight seemed to surround her and she disappeared into light.

Dick looked up at the Mystic Moon as it glowed. The girl that stole his heart was up there. He smiled and began walking back down the hill to tell the others she was gone.

* * *

"Zatanna? Zatanna?!"

Zatanna opened her eyes and yawned, stretching her arms above her head.

"Where... am I?" she said.

"You fell asleep in the library,"

Zatanna looked around. It was true! She was back in the New York Public Library once more with a book on her lap. She looked at who was talking to her.

"Megan?"

"Uh, Zee? Are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost," said Megan "C'mon, let's go home, the library's closing,"

Zatanna looked at the book on her lap and closed it. On the cover, it said:

_The Mystic Encyclopedia of Gaea_

_For the Eyes of the Mistress of Magic Only_

Zatanna smiled at it before standing up with the spell book under her arm. She smiled at Megan and walked back over to the table they were at. She put the book in her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Did you learn anything for history class?" Megan asked as they walked out of the library.

"Not a thing," Zatanna said "But, I know what to sing for the talent show! I'm going to stick it to Bette!"

Megan looked at her friend in confusion. Zatanna was usually a timid, tired and shy person but now she was acting bold, energetic and confident. It was a good thing, really, Zatanna needed a confidence boost.

* * *

**Next chapter will be the epilogue. Yes this chapter was shorter than the others but I think it works well.**

**Please review!**


	16. Epilogue: Fearless

A Magician in Gaea

Epilogue:

Fearless

**Zatanna's P.O.V:**

I waited backstage for my cue. Bette was not happy with my song of choice but she didn't have the right to tell me not to sing it. It had sentimental value. I admit I changed a lot since my trip to Gaea but it was all for the better. Dad was thankful for it because he worried about me so much. I checked my outfit. I thought it suited my song of choice. A black denim skirt down to my knees, violet-and-black striped tights, black boots, black short-sleeved t-shirt, violet silk waistcoat and my necklace. I hadn't taken my necklace off since I last put it on in Gaea. Marvin, a classmate, came up to me and reminded me I was next.

**"Next up," **Bette said into the microphone on stage **"We have Zatanna Zatara singing..."** she seemed irritated by it **"Fearless by Olivia Holt,"**

The audience clapped as I walked out onto stage. I took the mic in my hand and nodded for the music to start. I nodded my head to the beat and lost myself in the rhythm until it was time for the first verse.

_"I'm stuck in your head_  
_I'm back from the dead_  
_Got you runnin' scared_  
_I'm fearless..._  
_I'm callin' you out  
I'm takin' you down  
Don't you come around  
I'm fearless, I'm fearless...__" _I sang with all my heart.

Bette glared at me from off stage. Megan was dancing in her seat next to her boyfriend, Conner Kent, from a different school. As I sang, I thought of Gaea and the experiences I had there. The things that made me fearless. I thought of Dick... my first love who I hoped to see again soon. I had seen people die, I had seen people live, I had escaped the grasp of death and I had seen pure destruction. I looked into the back of the audience and saw something... well... someone. I knew it was just an astral projection but it was still good to see him... to see Dick.

After all the performers, the judges voted on the winner. I was so wrapped up in seeing the astral projection of my boyfriend that I didn't realize I was being handed the trophy. Apparently, I won because I sang the song as if I really didn't have any fear! My only fear was never returning to Gaea...

* * *

**Dick's P.O.V:**

I was in my tent as I lay on my cot with thoughts of Zatanna. I saw her through an astral projection in her world. Her singing was passionate and inspirational. Zatanna had given me a gift the day she left. The gift of permanent wings. I couldn't hide my wings anymore without covering them up but why would I? There was some noise outside and I opened my eyes. I got up and walked outside.

There was a feral girl, about 15, trying to steal our food. After the war, countries were banding together to rebuild Gotham. The feral girl had crazily knotted red hair and hard blue eyes. Her skin was muddy and she had dark brown streaks on her cheeks. She wore a ragged dress with a ratty cord tied around her waist and a white t-shirt and light brown trousers underneath. The Princess of Themyscira, who had come to help with the rebuilding, was holding her wrists behind her back to keep her still.

"King Richard, what do we do with her?" Diana asked.

I walked in front of the feral girl and looked into her eyes. She was familiar somehow. She bared her teeth and tried to bite me. I stroked her hair out of her face and I gasped.

"What's wrong, Lord Dick?" Lena asked me.

"Barbara?" I said.

"Who?" Lena asked.

"Barbara Gordon. She was the daughter of the Head of National Security, James Gordon, in Old Gotham," I said "Could you have survived too?"

She struggled as she glared at me.

"Who are you?" Lena asked "Talk or I'll poison you!"

"I... Bara..." she said and shoke her head "I-I'm Bar...bar...ra,"

I stumbled back in shock as did everyone else.

"Another native Gothamian?" Lena said "Do you remember me? I'm Sir Bruce Wayne and Lady Selina Wayne's daughter,"

"You... are... Hel-en-na W-ay-ne?" Barbara stammered.

I couldn't believe it. After 11 years there was another survivor of my brother's slaughter. I was 5 at the time and didn't look very hard so, I couldn't help but think, maybe there were more survivors?

* * *

**The end! What do you think? Any good? Try watching the original movie, Escaflowne: A Girl in Gaea, I love it! And listen to Fearless by Olivia Holt! Was it evil of me to end it with a question mark?**

**Please review!**


End file.
